Talk:Gaz
Page Protect Can we PLEASE get a protect on this page? Some random IP keeps coming along and adding the same (completely off-the-wall) speculation about him returning as a ghost in MW2, it's getting annoying fixing it every few hours... WouldYouKindly 23:17, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Darkman, hopefully it stops now. WouldYouKindly 00:53, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Survival I belive people should beable to add speculatios of gaz'es survival as long as it's under trivia and within reason.--Ranjam01 22:21, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Gaz did not survive. It is within reason to believe that Captain Price has a slim chance of returning in MW2, but Gaz has none. If you are shot on the side of the face with a Desert Eagle (.50 AE) at point blank range, odds are you are not going to live. And if miraculously he somehow lived, he's not going to be serving in the SAS, let alone any profession in the military. :For this, it is considered speculation which we strive to not to have in articles. 22:29, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Not speaking for myself, but many people believe that Ghost from MW2 is Gaz; the mask and glasses he wears are to cover his horrific wounds from the Desert Eagle, and he speaks so little because the shot somehow damaged his voice. Also, Soap and Ghost seem to have some back history. I would like it to be true, but it really probably isn't. Birdydude9 :In a video on YouTube for single player, I heard a faint voice, somewhat distorted, but it sounded a heck of a lot like Gaz... Enigma Talk 05:49, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ¡You people need to stop with the crap OK! Gaz is DEAD!!! OK? I played Modern Warfare 2 and Ghost is NOT Gaz. Gaz was shot right in the fucking brains by Zakhaev, and if he survived he would likely end up as a vegetable for the rest of his life. Just because Ghost sounds like him doesn't mean they're the same person, and Ghost was shot and then incinerated by Shepherd in the sequel, he is dead, so is Gaz, his death is not unconfirmed and stop with the rumors, period. ( 00:32, November 11, 2009 (UTC)) trivia Just a small thing, do you guys really think its prudent to have the name of a real live SAS member on the site? I mean im sure there's a slim chance it'll do harm but i know if i were in special forces i wouldn't want any joe-shmo to know. Husher D316 03:43, November 11, 2009 (UTC) With all these retards saying "OMFG GAZ IN GHOST LOLOLOLO PROOF HURR:" Even IF Gaz WAS Ghost, why would he wear a mask? The only wound he has is a bullet shot to the head. No "Horrific wounds or anything" Price has a better chance at "Horrific wounds" with those flames right behind him in the end of MW. --Slowrider7 04:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Unlike a point blank gunshot wound to the head though, I believe burns have a tendency to heal. There's absolutely 0 chance of Gaz surviving. He was shot directly in the brain, with a .50 AE pistol. I've heard of people dying by being hit in the brain with a .22. If a .22 can kill you, a .50 definitely will. - Anonymous